harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marriage (SoM)
The Marriage system featured in '' Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories''.'' '''Marriage' is an important event towards the successful completion of this game. There are at least 16 memories dependent upon the completion of this event. 'Requirements' In order to marry a bachelor/bachelorette, players need to fulfill all of these conditions: *Candidate must have at least 3 Musical Notes of affection towards you. *Complete four of the candidate's memories. *Upgrade your initial house to a Larger House. (Available from Blacksmith) *Have the Blue Feather. 'Musical Notes' To get married you will need to raise your music note level with the marriage candidate. You can do this by giving gifts and talking to the person each day. Participating in festivals will also help to raise your affection with your chosen sweetie. You will also need to see the person's four music note events, which trigger at 1 music note, 1.5 music notes, 2 - 2.5 music notes, and lastly at 3 music notes. These events are triggered whether you are playing as a girl or as a boy star because they all unlock special memories. The person's last music note event will trigger when he or she is visting your farm. 'Blue Feather & Propose Marriage' Once you upgrade your house and have at least one bachelor/bachelorette with 3 Notes, Rowan will visit your house the next morning. The Sprite will tell you to visit the Harvest Goddess so she can give you something that will help you get married. Visit her and she will tell that you are in good relationship with someone and give you a Blue Feather. After obtaining the blue feather, simply speak to the marriage candidate you have chosen. The player will be asked if they wish to marry him/her. If you answer "Offer", the Blue Feather will be automatically given to your candidate, now spouse, and (s)he will propose marriage. NOTE: Make sure all their memories have been triggered (four of them) or NOTHING will happen! 'Wedding' The wedding will take place 7 days later after the proposal. You will be taken to the town square automatically on your wedding day. If your wedding falls on the same day as a Festival/Event, that festival or event will NOT take place because your wedding takes up a whole day. The day following your wedding, all villagers will be assembled by the Sprite Tree which will begin to glow and grow. Following the cut-scene, you will gain an extra energy heart. Blue Feather cut-scene : https://youtu.be/kbcyaNWd_Ms 'After Marriage' Once your spouse moved in, his or her former place won't be abandoned, though. You also do not have to choose a nickname like in past Harvest Moon games. Your spouse will simply stand around when at home, and will leave from time to time to do things he/she did before marriage: Catherine and Luke will go to the bar from 18:00 to 2:00, Emily helps her mother at their Restaurant, etc. Festivals such as Fireworks and Starry Night will change after the player already married. Instead of inviting the person, he or she will tell the player to return home between 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM to watch fireworks and shooting stars together, respectively. Category:Marriage Category:Requirements For Marriage Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories